Tibro
'Tibro 'is a one-time character in the Canadian animated show ''Rob the Robot, who was later made into a recurring character in the 2018 Disney Junior reboot of the same name. He made his debut in the original episode, "Copy Cat". He is given an English accent in the reboot, presumably to make him more different from Orbit. Background After getting created as a result of Orbit falling into the Copycat Machine, Tibro (unnamed at the time) got startled when he and Orbit saw each other for the first time. His bickering with Orbit then began when he and Orbit answered T-K which one is the real Orbit at the exact same time. However, Rob, T-K and Ema managed to find out which one was which because Tibro did not know who they were. Afterwards, he and Orbit argued some more before the latter did some dances, all of which he mirrored. But as he and Orbit finished spin-dancing, they both accidentally bumped into each other, causing Tibro to fall back into the Copycat Machine, where he ends up getting turned blue because of Orbit pressing the machine's button. Overjoyed at his copy no longer being identical, Orbit declared their new status, but Tibro felt otherwise and ran off crying. Rob and the gang then caught up to him, where he was sitting on one of two benches, and comforted him, promising to change him back soon. Right as everyone except he and Orbit left to get the machine going, he was revealed to truly be different from Orbit when he reacted differently to various things like bees and an allergic reaction. Soon, Rob, Ema and T-K got the maching up and running again, but just as T-K activated the machine, Tibro declined the offer to be changed back, having changed his opinion on himself, and realizing that being different makes him so special. To truly make himself different for good, he reverses Orbit's name and makes it his name. Amazed with Tibro's new personality and identity, Rob and his friends waved goodbye to him and left the Copycat Planet, though they would come visit him from time to time. Personality At first, Tibro is introduced as an arrogant robot who believes he is the real Orbit and argues about it with the latter. He also mimics every dance move Orbit performs in an attempt to prove his identity. However, moments following his transformation from orange to blue, he becomes unhappy and breaks down crying, believing he doesn't make for a copy anymore. Following this, he mellows up to Orbit while waiting for Rob, Ema and T-K to start up the Copycat Machine, even finding more differences from Orbit. Lastly, he reconsiders being about to become orange again and decides to stay blue, meaning that he has finally accepted being different from Orbit. To this day, Tibro now treats Orbit like a best friend and is happy whenever the orange robot pays a visit to his home planet. He is also thoughtful and often gives advice to him and his friends. Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Heroes Category:Robots Category:Rob the Robot Category:Clones Category:Neutral Characters Category:Neutral Category:Reformed Characters Category:Reformed characters